Benutzer Blog:Vanyar21/Gaming-Rückblick 2017: Die Tops
center|link= Nun ist wieder fast ein Jahr vorbei und es liegen Highlights, aber auch Enttäuschungen hinter jedem von uns. Auch in der Gaming-Welt ist das nicht anders und so lässt die FANDOM-Gaming-Taskforce 2017 noch einmal Revue passieren, jeder mit seinen ganz persönlichen Tops und Flops: __TOC__ Vanyar Top: South Park: Die rektakuläre Zerreißprobe thumb|300pxWenn ich an all die Spiele denke, die 2017 herausgekommen sind, fällt die Entscheidung wahrlich schwer. Horizon Zero Dawn und Prey waren grandiose Spiele. Aber letztlich ist mein wohl größtes Highlight doch South Park: Die rektakuläre Zerreißprobe – dieses Mal sogar gänzlich ohne Zensur! Ich liebe South Park schon seit vielen Jahren, und fand den ersten Teil grandios (dank amerikanischer Version ebenfalls ohne Zensur). Nun konnte ich nach South Park zurückkehren, dieses Mal als Superheld anstatt als Fantasyheld. Verbessertes Kampfsystem, guter (böser) Humor, passend ausgearbeitete Charaktere, seltsame Geschichte. Alles, was ein gutes South Park-Spiel braucht. Flop: Destiny 2 thumb|300pxIch habe lange hin und her überlegen müssen, vor kurzem schaffte es dann aber doch ein Spiel: Destiny 2! Anfangs fand ich das Spiel gar nicht so schlecht, auch wenn man nach einiger Zeit nicht mehr so viel zu tun hatte. Bungie hatte dann den Vogel abgeschossen und mit Veröffentlichung des ersten DLCs zunächst etliche Aktivitäten für Nicht-DLC-Besitzer gesperrt, obwohl sie im Hauptspiel ursprünglich enthalten waren. Nach heftiger Kritik sind sie wieder zurückgerudert, sodass nun nur noch eine Aktivität dauerhaft für Leute gesperrt ist, die den DLC nicht besitzen. Aber auch wenn sie dabei nun doch einen Rückzieher gemacht haben, tröstet das nicht darüber hinweg, dass der erste DLC viel zu teuer ist für den Inhalt, der damit einhergeht und dass es trotzdem eine Unverschämtheit ist, nach wie vor eine Aktivität für Nicht-DLC-Besitzer zu sperren, die im bereits bezahlten Hauptspiel eigentlich zur Verfügung stand. Cyanide3 Top: Cuphead 300px|right Ich finde es sehr schwierig, mich auf nur ein Highlight zu beschränken, denn für mich gab es im Jahr 2017 weitaus mehr zu bieten. Von Horizon Zero Dawn zu Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus bis hin zu dem Neustart von Homefront wurde sehr viel geboten. Mein absoluter Favorit dieses Jahres ist das Spiel Cuphead. Ich liebe die quirlige und bunte Cartoonwelt der zwei Teetassen und die Vielfalt der unterschiedlichen Gegner. Zwar ist nicht viel Storyline im Spiel enthalten, aber es macht Spaß, zusammen mit einem zweiten Spieler die Tricks und Tücken eines jeden Bosses herauszufinden und ihn zu besiegen. So sollten Spiele sein: Einfach erklärt und herausfordernd sein, Spaß machen und schon ist der Sonntagabend gerettet. Flop: Star Wars: Battlefront II thumb|300pxIch glaube wenn ich den Namen Star Wars Battlefront II nur erwähne, weiß wohl fast jeder, was damit gemeint ist: Der glorreiche Shitstorm um die Microtransaktionen im Spiel, um einzelne und exklusive Charaktere freizuschalten. Ich hatte mich auf Battlefront II sehr gefreut und ich war begeistert, wieder in Charaktere wie Darth Vader zu schlüpfen, aber Electronic Arts hatte wieder einmal den Bogen überspannt. Und anstatt daraus zu lernen bleibt man der Strategie weiterhin treu. Es rentiert sich finanziell und man könnte die Wut der Fans nicht verstehen. EA-Finanzchef Blake Jorgensen bezeichnete das Spiel in einem Interview als bezaubernd und die „Tiefe des Gameplays sei unglaublich“.Quelle Was für eine Farce. ALXHU Top: Life is Strange: Before the Storm 300px|right Mein persönliches Spiele-Highlight des Jahres 2017 ist Life Is Strange: Before the Storm, welches am 31. August erschienen ist. Das Prequel unterscheidet sich vom vorherigen Spiel spieletechisch stark, da die Zeitreisen-Fähigkeit wegfällt, aber die Entscheidungen und Erlebnisse, die man mit Chloe durchmacht, sind genauso emotional und spannend. Generell sind die Perspektive von Chloe und die Gedanken über Max interessant. Jeder, der den ersten Teil geliebt hat, sollte sich auch dieses Spiel holen. Flop: Sonic Forces 300px|right Für mich ist das im November erschienene Sonic Forces der größte Spiele-Flop von 2017. Gut finde ich an dem Spiel die Musik und die Möglichkeit, einen eigenen Charakter zu erschaffen. Mich persönlich stört aber vorallem die geringe Anzahl der (viel zu kurzen) Level, sodass man letztendlich nur wenig Zeit mit dem Spiel verbringt. Dazu kommt, dass die Level sehr wenig Abwechslung bieten. Die Steuerung ist auch nicht sonderlich gut, als Spieler vermisst man einige Attacken, welche man aus vorherigen Spielen kennt. SEGA hat bei dem neuen Sonic-Spiel viel Potential ungenutzt gelassen. Aus der Story, dass Dr. Eggman die Welt erobert hat, hätte man mehr machen können. Mr. J. Bleistift Top: SteamWorld Dig 2 thumb|300pxFür mich hat 2017 einen ganz klaren Sieger – das soll jedoch nicht heißen, das nicht auch andere Spiele unglaublich gut waren. SteamWorld Dig 2 ist mein klarer Favorit, denn Image & Form Games haben wieder einmal bewiesen, wie viel Herz sie in ihre Spiele stecken. Wer den ersten Teil noch nicht gespielt hat, kann trotzdem wunderbar einsteigen und beim Graben, Kämpfen und Springen viele Schätze finden und witzige Charaktere treffen. Das neue Upgrade-System ist klasse, die Dialoge und Infotexte laden wie immer zum Schmunzeln ein und viele Details runden das Ganze noch einmal ab. Die Story ist recht simpel, aber hat ein paar interessante Wendungen und nach der Story auch noch sehr intensive Herausforderungen, deren Schwierigkeitsgrad ich gerne verfluche. Es gibt auch mindestens zwei Hände voller Easter Eggs. So muss das! Bosso Top: Uncharted: The Lost Legacy thumb|300pxDerzeit bin ich hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, die ganzen Spiel, die sich bei mir auf Steam im Zeitraum zwischen meinem letzten und aktuellen spielefähigen PC angesammelt haben (das waren ein paar Jahre ...), durchzuarbeiten. Trotzdem hab ich irgendwie Zeit gefunden, auch ein paar aktuelle Titel durchzuspielen. Besonders unterhalten hat mich dabei Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Klar: Es ist die übliche Uncharted-Formel, aber die witzigen Zankereien und flotten Sprüche zwischen Chloe und Nadine, zu denen dann auch noch Sam stößt, sind einfach echt nett. Außerdem fesselt mich als alten Indiana-Jones-Fan auch das moderne Schatzjäger-Setting. Kurzweilige und spannend inszenierte Popcorn-Daddelei (und ganz ohne den sonst so typischen „Weiß-Männlich-Hetero“-Faktor). Lobend erwähnt: Horizon Zero Dawn, das mir auch sehr gut gefällt und die innovativere Story hat, mich zwischendurch aber kurz mit den typischen Problemen eines Open-World-Spiels gelangweilt halt. Aber nur ganz haarscharf an meinem ersten Platz vorbei. Flop: Mass Effect: Andromeda 300px|rightIn der Regel hab ich ein gutes Händchen für Games und mache einen weiten Bogen um Titel, bei denen ich eine Enttäuschung ahne. Daher tu ich mich ein bisschen schwer Mass Effect: Andromeda hier aufzulisten, da es bestimmt schrecklichere Veröffentlichungen gab. Nennen wir es eher eine kleine Enttäuschung. Zumindest in den ersten Monaten nach Release. Die fragwürdigen Animationen hatte ich zunächst für Übertreibung gehalten und normalerweise lege ich mehr Wert auf eine gute Geschichte und tolles Gameplay. Aber irgendwie konnte das neue Mass Effect nicht so wirklich zünden, auch wenn viele gute Ansätze dabei waren. Gruselige Gesichtsausdrücke und plötzlich aus dem Fokus marschierende Gesprächsteilnehmer konnten den Gesamteindruck nicht retten. Lasset das Jahr ausklingen Bald ist das Jahr also zu Ende, doch keine Bange: Auch im nächsten stehen viele Highlights und hoffentlich nur wenige Flops an! Einen ersten Überblick findet ihr in Cyanides Blog-Beitrag Winterspiele 2017 & 2018. Aber bevor es in ein paar Tagen schon wieder „Frohes Neues!“ heißt: Was waren eure Gaming-Highlights oder Enttäuschungen? Lasst es uns in den Kommentaren wissen. center|link= Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag